Temptations
by ToKeepFromGoingUnder
Summary: Zoe has come to work for the Lightman Group... Cal seems confused and still stuck in Zoe's charm, what can Gillian do to get him out of it?
1. Temptations

**A/N: Tehe... my NEW storeh! Please anjoy and let me know what you think before I continue... this one wont be particularily long... it has the potential but I'm really now sure yet... ^.^... and i have really good ideas for other stories so you might see little side notes to check them out... PLEASE DO! And i will let you know that right now... i probably will not do this whole story straight through... I jump between stories I have as I get ideas and i will most likely get stumped on this story so I will go to another and then come back to this... So i am ALWAYS making a story but its not always the one your reading, but I encourage you to read them all! Well... LET US BEGIN! It is a bit interesting the way its written... alot of comments from Gillian... i will point them out in bold lettering for the first chapter**

**"Cal... you cannot do this!" Gillian insisted nervously.**

"We need her!" He threw back, refusing to give up on this argument.

"No... you _want _her!" Gillian said firmly.

"Maybe I do! She would be a great worker and... we don't have anyone taking care of that crap!"

"A financial aid? I am SURE that we can find someone else. I could do that!"

"Gillian... I need her back in my life... and this is the best way possible..." He said, finally becoming softer and taking a different approach.

"She will RUIN your life... You won't be able to keep your mind on the cases... you will be trying and trying to get her back!" Gillian just didn't want to see Cal with her... she wanted him too much.

"Well... it's done... I already gave her the job so um... yea..." Cal gave her a 'suck it up' look and then left her office.

.:.

"Who is joining?" Torres asked him as he walked out.

"Zoe." He said.

"Oh..." She smiled at Loker and wiggled her eyebrows.

He chuckled and stayed by Cal's side. "So um... I just finished some paperwork for Emily's feildtrip... like you asked me to, and it just doesn't seem like a very good idea for her-"

"I can take care of my daughter Loker."

"Yes sir." Eli said, handing Cal the folder.

He grabbed it and began flipping through the papers, "Wot? Boy and girls are gonne be in the same hotel?" Cal almost screamed.

"It's not that bad Dr. Lightman... differednt part of the hotel." Torres said, reading over his shoulder.

He scrunched up his face and set the file down on the front desk, smiling at Heidi. He pulled out his phone and began to dial a certain number but was stopped by Zoe walking in - the one he happened to be calling. He watched as the beautfil woman that he once knew walked into the office. She stopped at looked at him, resting a hand on her waist. He mouth had fallen open at her small skirt that ran half way up her eyes and the tight, red blouse. "Close you mouth Cal." She said in that voice that was just irresistable to him.

He managed to shut it, but couldn't seem to speak.

Gillian walked out to see what was going on and sighed.

The tension in the hallway seemed to rise as Zoe glared at Gillian.

A sly smile slipped onto Cal's face as they had a small stare off. "Well alright ladies." He chuckled, "Um, Zoe, wanna see where you will be working?"

"Yes please." She said, seeing the jealously in Gillian's face.

"Ugh... how is he so gaga over her?" Gillian whispered to herself, walking to her office.

.:.

Cal awkwardly stood in the doorway as Zoe inspected her office. She was soon making herself comfortable on the cushioned chair. "It will have to do.." She smiled, happily swinging in her chair.

He returned the smile and turned around.

"Cal." She said before he could walk out.

"Yes love?" He asked, spinning around on his heel.

"Thank you." She looked at him now, her face totally serious.

"Your welcome." He bit his lower lip and then walked out, running into Gillian in the hallway. She stared at him. "Wot?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh you know what." She said madly.

"I will be fine. We will be fine. I will pay attention to my work." He gave her his brilliant smile and she just couldn't be mad at him.

"Said the liar." She joked. She turned around and walked to her office. He tentively listened to the click of her heels as she walked away.

.:.

"So... mom is working with you now?" Emily asked as Cal made dinner.

"Yes." He said blankly.

"Don't get too excited." She said with a small smile. "It will help."

"Wot the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"Well... you and mom are always tough and... mean when your around eachother... now that your working together... you can't keep it up forever."

He shrugged and filled two bowl with macaroni and cheese. "Eat." He ordered, setting the bowl down in front of her.

"Yes sir." She grabbed a spoon and took a big bite. "Gross!" She said, spitting it out.

"Really? Haven't you grown up?" She laughed and he whispered, "Is it really that bad?"

"Um... yeah! What did you put in it?"

"Oh... sugar instead of salt..." He mumbled.

"Wow dad."

"Wot? They look the same!" He said, throwing his hands into the air.

"Whatever... I'm ordering pizza..."

"Pepperoni." He yelled as he ran upstairs.

.:.

"Listen... I know that he still has a thing for you but you better not take advantage of it."

"Is that a threat Gillian?" Zoe asked.

"Yes it is. I care about Cal and I don't want to see him get hurt... again... because of you."

"Oh please... you just don't want me to get him back. And I know that you know that that will happen. He still loves me... he misses me and you know it!" Zoe said excitedly. "Why do you think I asked for the job?"

"You want-"

"I want my husband back." She said with a nod, finishing Gillian's sentence.

"Just..."

"I'm not going to listen to you so don't waste your breath. I will see you tomorrow." Zoe said, grabbing her purse and aking it to the door.

Gillian watched madly as she left. She let out a big sigh and lightly kicked the front desk.

.:.

Cal awoke, fresh and ready to see Zoe - he was ready now. He was taken by surprise when he saw her yesterday. Today would be the day she fell for the Lightman charm - again. He walked up to his mirror and looked at his crazy hair. He ran a hand through it a couple times, making it fall right into place. He grabbed his usual jeans, dirty dress shoes, and a worn button-down shirt along with the navy blue coat.

He slowly walked into the office, waved to Heidi and smiled at Gillian.

"Good morning Cal." Gillian said, filled with happiness at his big smile.

He nodded towards her and smiled. _Really? That's it? A nod?_

"Good morning Cal." Zoe said, walking into the hallway, towards the cafe area.

"Good mornin' love." Damn Zoe... **(That)**

Gillian sank as he began to talk to her.

.:.

"I can't do this!" She yelled at Torres. She had walked to the lab, a safe distance from Cal and Zoe.

"Sorry?"

"I can't just sit here and watch him flirt with her!"

Torres stared at her, unsure of what to say.

Gillian frowned. "She is just using him!"

"I don't-"

"She doesn't really know him." She was now pacing.

"And you d-"

"She doesn't understand what she put him through!"

"Well what-"

"She can't just strut in here and take him back!"

"I total-"

"I mean really! She broke his heart! She doesn't deserve him!"

"I can't-"

"NO! I won't let her!"

"What will-"

"I am going to turn on the charm! Thanks Torres!" Gillian smiled and walked out to the hallway.

"No problem..." Ria mumbled, going back to watching videos.

.:.

Gillian wakled out, back to Cal and Zoe. She laid her hand on Cal's shoulder and smoothly slid into the conversation.

"Oh hi..." Zoe mumbled, staring at Gillian.

"Oh hey!" Gillian said with fake happiness.

A small smile found Cal's face again as they stared hatefully. "Iknow my irresistable charm is too much for you... but no need to throw creepy glares." He chuckled and soon left.

They both looked at eachother for a while and then went there seperate ways, but Gillian took a slight detour into Cal's office.

"What's up darling?" Sweetly.

She blushed and sat down in front of his desk. "Nothing."

"Liar."

"Nope."

"Yes. I can see it-"

"In my eyes... yeah yeah yeah I know..."

A smile. A brilliant... true smile. **(Something like that)**

"What case today?"

"Um... we need to interveiw a young girl... she is suspected of killing her boyfriend after she broke up with him and he got her quickly or something..." A shrug. **(little bit of this...)**

"So she is mad because he got over her? Wow..."

"So yeah... I was thinking we could leave in about..." A look to his watch. **(little bit of that!)** "An hour or so." Scrunching up his face in thought... **(stuff like that... i think you understand) **_so cute!_

_"_Sounds like a plan. Want to go to lunch afterwards?" She asked hopefully.

"Naww..."

"Oh."

"I told Z - I just need to be somewhere." He tried to spare her...

"No it's okay... I will see you in an hour."

**A?N: So let me know what you think! Leave comments and send a messgae if ur confused at all**


	2. Just the Way You Are

**Cal stared at Zoe, his hands digging farther into his pockets.**

She glared back impatiently.

Gillian walked into his office and spun right around, walking out. "Oi! Gillian!" Cal yelled before she could make it out.

"No thank you." She said, walking back into the room.

"Huh?"

"I don't want to get in the middle of this."

"You don't even know what's going on!"

"And I don't want to." She raised his shoulders and picked up her hands.

"Too bad... I need your opinion." He stared at her with those brilliant hazel eyes.

She gave him a condescending look and he smiled. "I don't care!"

Gillian glaned at Zoe, who was jealously watching him talk with her. "Just get on with it!" She insisted.

Cal gave her a dirty look and then turned to Gillian, "So basically... I still have a choice over what we do with the money... right? Even though she is the financial adviser er whatever?"

"Um..." She frowned in though and sighed, "I guess... I mean... you're the boss right?"

"Right!" He said pointing at Zoe in victory.

"Yes BUT." Zoe counter-attacked. He frowned. "You don't need to be spending all the money on better chairs for the cafe!"

Gillian squinted, "She has a a point."

"Ha!" She pointed back at him.

"Gillian!" He whined with a sad face.

"I am not going to pick sides! Ok?" Cal mocked her with a scrunched of face and chuckled. "How old are you?"

"Uh..." He began to count his fingers and laughed, "Whatever... spend it on cameras and new equipment for the lab." He waved Zoe off and sat down at his desk.

"Finally..." Zoe mumbled, walking out. Gillian slipped out behind her.

"Can I take you up on that lunch offer from yesterday?" Cal asked, picking his head up. He moaned when he saw that she was gone.

.:.

Gillian quickly walked to her office and took a seat. She went straight to her computer and opened up her email. She found one from 'your_secret_admirer'. She shrugged and opened it, finding a link to a song.

**_Oh her eyes, her eyes _**  
**_Make the stars look like they're not shining _**  
**_Her hair, her hair _**  
**_Falls perfectly without her trying_**

**_She's so beautiful _**  
**_And I tell her every day_**

**_Yeah I know, I know _**  
**_When I compliment her _**  
**_She wont believe me _**  
**_And its so, its so _**  
**_Sad to think that she don't see what I see_**

**_But every time she asks me do I look okay _**  
**_I say_**

**_When I see your face _**  
**_There's not a thing that I would change _**  
**_Cause you're amazing _**  
**_Just the way you are _**  
**_And when you smile, _**  
**_The whole world stops and stares for awhile _**  
**_Cause girl you're amazing _**  
**_Just the way you are_**

She stopped it there and noticed the smile on her face getting bigger. She felt a warm fuzzy feeling fill her body and smile. Sending an email back she wrote:

**That's so sweet! :) Who is this?**

She then sent it and went through the rest of her boring emails.

.:.

He opened his computer to check his email. A smile spread across his face when he read her email.

**Duh... your secret admirer! ;)**

He typed happily. He quickly sent it and sat back in his chair.

.:.

She stood up and walked out, right before the message arrived. She was soon in Cal's office with a big smile.

"Wot?" He asked her suspiciously.

Her smile got bigger and she rocked on her heels. "Would you like... tickets to... Ryan Star?"

"How the hell did you get tickets? I've been trying to get some for Emily for weeks!" He yelled happily.

"Well... I know some people..." She smiled and shrugged. She laughed as he attacked her with a hug.

"Thank you so much!" He said, picking her up and sqeezing her.

"Hey... no problem." She smiled, and straightened out his coat.

He smiled and gave her another small hug. "Kay I'm done." He promised. "Can I take you out to lunch?" He asked, sticking out his arm.

She took it happily and replied, "Yes you may," with a smile. They walked out and ran into Zoe. "Of course..." Gillian mumbled under her breath.

"Where are you two going?"

"To lunch." Cal said, "Is that not okay with you?"

"Um... no actually... there are lots of files we need to look through."

"Those can wait." He said with a 'duh' look.

"Cal." She warned.

He wrapped an arm around Gillian waist and pulled her into a side hug, "Can't I take my lady out to lunch?" He joked.

Gillian blushed and smiled, and it just seemed to get bigger at Zoe's glare. She sighed and then walked away. "Your lady?" Gillian asked.

"It worked didn't it?" He smiled and they were soon out.

.:.

Zoe watched as they got into Cal's car and drove away. She slipped into Gillian's office and opened her computer. She searched through everything she could find. "Hmm... a secret admirer?" She asked aloud, sitting down in Gillian's chair. She began to reply.

**Hmm... well if you told me who you were... maybe we would have a chance... I'm quite a slut... so I'll have sex with you... whoever you are ;)**

Zoe smiled and quickly sent it.

.:.

Cal and Gillian took the seat they were given and were soon ordering, "So are you going to tell me how you got the tickets?" he asked hopefully.

"Nah." She smiled and searched through the menu.

"Why not?"

"Because I am just mysterious like that." She smiled as he made a 'gross' face.

"Oh gosh no... you aren't 'mysterious.'" He said, making quotations with his hands.

.:.

He read the message and his eyebrows rose.

**Oh really? I might enjoy that... :P So I guess your wondering if you know me... Yes! :) Now you can guess... because I definitely know you and... yum.**

He smiled and sent it.

**A/N: Who do you think it is? leave reviews pretty please!**


	3. Secret Admirer

**Zoe read it and sighed. "Hmmm..." she thought aloud. Then it popped up, another message:**

**I know that this isn't Gillian... just saying.**

She gasped and looked around the room.

**How could you possibly know that?**

She sent back nervously.

.:.

He stared at the message, unsure of what to write.

**I know things. She is at lunch with Cal at the moment... I am not stupid.**

He thought it was risky, but sent it anyway.

.:.

She bit her lower lip, deep in thought.

**Who is this? **

.:.

**Considering that this isn't Gillian... why would I tell you?**

He clicked the send button, shoving his phone into his pocket until it vibrated again.

.:.

**Because I am dying of curiosity...**

.:.

**Oh?**

.:.

**Yes... who could possibly be Gillian's secret admirer?**

.:.

**Me perhaps?**

.:.

**What do you see in her?**

.:.

He was starting to become frustrated.

**She is amazing... beautiful... funny... smart... did I mention amazing?**

.:.

**That's crazy! Then I suppose you are jealous of Cal.**

.:.

**And why would that be?**

.:.

**Oh I don't know... maybe because she is head over heels for him?**

.:.

**That's ridiculous!**

.:.

**I guess you would think that...**

.:.

**What are you talking about?**

.:.

**She loves him! What do you think? I think we may be able to help eachother. You want Gillian... I want Cal...**

.:.

**I don't understand...**

.:.

**What is there to not understand?**

.:.

**How?**

.:.

**Well... I mean if you want Gillian and I want Cal then we could pull them apart... you know... tear them away from eachother.**

.:.

**Hmm... I see what you mean...**

.:.

**Now can I know who you are?**

.:.

**My name is Richard... I met Gillian about two years ago while she was still married... I just recently found out that she divorced and I knew I had to make a move... this is my only chance right? When I first saw her she was... so pretty... I seriously fell for her the second I saw her... I can see why Cal... you know ;)... but really... if you could help me... I would greatly appreciate it!**

.:.

**Hello Richard... I am Zoe... I can help you... I am still in love with Cal...**

.:.

**Then why did you divorce him?**

.:.

**I don't know... we just didn't feel... right I guess... but that was the biggest mistake I ever made and I know that if I can get that man to kiss me then it will be all downhill from there.**

.:.

**I can arrange that... maybe... set up a date for you two somehow... I'll keep you posted. ;)**

.:.

**Alright... I will delete all of these messages... thank you!**

.:.

He smiled and sat back in the cushiony chair he was in. He stared out the window and then back to his computer, "I am going to get her..."

.:.

Zoe smiled as well, she went to work at deleting the messages. Soon they were all gone and Gillian would never know. She got up and walked out of Gillian's office, right as Cal and Gillian walked in. A sigh of relief slipped through her lips and she smiled, "Did you have fun?"

"Bunches!" Gillian answered, untangling her hands from Cal's.

"Yes... bunches." Cal smiled at her and looked down at there intertwined hands. "Sorry." He mumbled as she pulled them apart.

She smiled and trotted to her office, taking a seat at her desk. She smiled at his last message, "Duh... your secret admirer!"

She thought got a moment and then typed:

**So... can I ask you questions?**

.:.

**Of course.**

.:.

**Will you answer them?**

.:.

**I can't promise you that.**

He chuckled at the message.

.:.

**Alright... do I know you... have I met you before?**

.:.

**Yes.**

.:.

**Ok... was it a long time ago? Do I remember you?**

.:.

**Most likely.**

.:.

**Hmm... Why did you suddenly decide to start sending these messages?**

.:.

**I heard you were just recently divorced... I had to take my shot. :)**

.:.

**Interesting... So I met you when I was with Alec?**

.:.

**Yes ma'am.**

.:.

She smiled and replied.

**You seem nice... but I will have you know that sending me songs and secret messages will not make me fall in love with you.**

.:.

**I have much more planned then that. **

He smiled and sent it, shutting his computer for now.

.:.

Gillian smiled and shut her laptop as well.

.:.

Cal looked at Zoe with a smile, "So..." He mumbled.

She smiled, "So..."

"Well alright then." He awkwardly waked to his office, scuffing his feet.

"Cal."

"Yes?" He asked, turning to her, his hazel eyes huge with curiousity.

She couldn't help but laugh a little and walk up to him, putting a hand on his chest she whispered, "I'm glad to be working here."

He looked down at her hand. This was all wrong... it seemed out of place... that was usually Gillian's hand, "I'm you are too." He smiled and shrugged out from under her touch, letting her hand fall to her side.

She looked at the ground and sighed. She picked her head up to see the door shut.

He walked over to his couch and tooka seat, grabbing the nearest newspaper. "Gross..." He mumbled at an ugly picture of a homeless man.

"That doesn't seem very nice." A voice said from behind him, making him fall off of the couch in terror.

"Goodness woman!" He said, picking himself up.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so paranoid." Gillian said with a big smile, joining him on the couch.

"So what's up?" He asked, straightening himself out.

**A/N: Sow hat do you think is up? What do you think of the messages? LEAVE REVIEWS!**


	4. Another First Kiss

**"Nothing..." Gillian smiled and patted his leg.**

"So you just came in... to come in?" He asked her supicously.

"Maybe... is that not okay with you?"

"Not exactly... it's kinda creepy." He smiled and she playfully punched him. "OW!" He yelled.

"What?" She asked him.

"Naw I'm kidding..." He chuckled and got off of the couch, letting her sink down into the cushion. He stood over her, watching her struggle.

"Are you going to help me or just watch the couch eat me?" She laughed as she slipped between the cushions.

He raised an eyebrow and went to grab her hand but it slipped. He shook his head and wrapped an arm around her waist, easily lifting her body.

"Thankyou..." She smiled and smoothed out her dress.

"Of course." He returned the smile and took his arm away from her waist.

"I have to go."

"Yeah."

She awkwardly left the room.

He cleared his throat and sat down at his desk. "Alright..." He muttered as he grabbed some papers for Emily's feild trip. He sat back and began to search through them thoroughly.

Zoe appeared at the door and cleared her throat. She elaned against the wall and rested a hand on her hip. He looked up at her and smiled. "Can I help you?" He asked.

"No... I just wanted to say hi."

"Hi." He said, then went back to searching the papers.

"What do you have there?" She asked, walking over.

"Those feild trip papers for Em." He could feel her behind him, slightly leaning on his shoulder.

"That's exciting."

"Are you okay with it?" He asked her nervously.

"Why wouldn't I be? It's just a fun trip to France."

"That's not what I'm talking about."

"Than what are you talking about?"

"Working here?"

"Am I okay with working here?" He nodded. "Of course I am."

He looked at her and sighed. "Your lying." He accused.

"Well there is no use in arguing."

"Why would you work here? I mean..." She began to make her way to his front side, she leaned on his desk and smiled as he rambled. "You hate me... and I would be your boss and I just don't understand why you would come and work for me if you didn't like me... and then there is Gillian... and I KNOW that you don't like her... so I just-"

"You never know when to shut up Cal..." She whispered to him.

"Huh?" He asked.

Her lips soon met his and there was an instant spark of what had been there before, other times when they kissed. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. She rested her hands on his legs as the kiss became more intense.

He could feel her lips curl into a smile and they kissed.

Her body felt hot under the light touch of his hands on her hips.

He pulled away and looked at her, "Whoa..." He whispered. She smiled and nodded.

"That hasn't happened in a while." She muttered.

He shook his head and leaned bakc in the chair. She sat back on the desk and tooka deep breath, "I'm sorry."

"No. It's okay..." He said to her with a small smile.

She smiled back and looked at him. "I'm gonna leave now."

"Yeah." He watched her walk out and frowned.

.:.

Gillian opened her computer and replied to his message.

**Why kind of things do you have planned?**

.:.

**You will see... eventually.**

He replied.

.:.

**Hmm... Mysterious.**

.:.

**Yep! So how has your day been?**

.:.

She thought it was strange that he was talking like they had known eachother for a while now. She ignored the feeling and replied,

**Great. I went to lunch with a friend and it was delicious and fun.**

.:.

**Well that's good.**

.:.

**Yes... how about your day?**

.:.

**Lovely... I went for a jog, swimming, and I get the lovely pleasure of talking to you.**

.:.

She blushed and shut the computer, deciding to be done for now. She walked out and looked at the big clock on the wall. "Really?" She asked, looking at the time.

"Really." Cal said into her ear, scaring her enough to make her fall. He caught her right in time and chcukled, "Don't be so paranoid." She shook her head and stood up. "Time to go home!" He said happily. He yanked his coat on and walked out.

She smiled and waved, "Bye!" She called after him.

**A/N: Sorry its a short one... BUSY BUSY day today... friends over... soccer game... babysitting lol! PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!**


	5. Stranger

**A/N: Sorry but I made some progress and I am about to start another story! :P oh and um you should listen to the song Love Like Woe by The Ready Set because its kind of the best song ever ^.^**

**Cal walked up his sidewalk. He shivered as the frigid air blew through his hair. He ended up running inside to escape the crazy wind. He shook his head, shaking leaves out of his hair. He ran his hands thruogh his hair a couple times, grabbing little leaves. He took his coat off and put in on the hook by the door.**

Emily waved as he jogged up the stairs. She took a bite of the stir fry that she had made for dinner. "Mm.." She said happily setting the spoon down. She walked around the kitchen grabbing plates and silverware. She laid them out on the table and heard a light knock on the front door. She set everything down and skipped to the door. "Oh hey mom." She said, welcoming Zoe in.

"Oh hey Em." Zoe said, smiling. "Is your father home?"

"Yeah... he came in and ran upstairs." She shrugged and went back to work at setting the table.

"Can I go up?"

"I dunno..." She mumbled, grabbing cups from a high shelf.

Zoe that for a minute and then sat at the table. "So how are you?"

"Good good." Emily said, sitting down at the table as well, staring at the two places that were set.

Cal turned the shower on and stepped into the warm water. He sighed as it ran down his body. He closed his eyes and just stood under the water as it washed over him.

He soon got out and grabbed a towel. He wrapped it around his waist and walked downstairs, "What's for dinner?" He asked, coming around the corner.

"Hi Cal." Zoe said with a smile.

"Oh God..." He whispered, "S-Sorry, I will be right back." he blushed and turned around, running upstairs again.

"Wow dad..." Emily whispered with a giggle. She smiled at Zoe and asked, "No offense or anything... but why are you here?"

"I have a question."

"And you couldn't call him?" Emily asked.

"Would you rather I wasn't here?" Zoe asked her, slightly frowning.

"Kind of..." She whispered, looking down in shame. "It's just that... dad is going to invite you to stay and we won't be able to have dinner just the two of us and I won't be able to talk to him because he will be totally involved with you... I mean... now that you are at work... Why are you doing this?" Emily asked her.

"What are you talking about?"

"You divorced dad! You are going to ruin everything! He just got over you and now you are going to mess everything up..." Emily said madly.

"Ok little missy... you will not talk to me like that... Don't forget that I am your mother!" Zoe almost yelled.

Emily stared at her, "You know what? Just nevermind... you can have my spot..." Emily stood up and left, "Tell him I am going over to Hailey's house..." She said.

"Emily wait... no I can leave."

"Well, duh, you can! But you won't..." Emily then turned and opened the door. She pulled her coat on and left.

Zoe sighed and sat back down at the table.

.:.

Cal walked into his room and threw the towel on his bed. He grabbed some jeans and slipped them on then grabbed a t-shirt from his closet. He slipped it on and then sat down on the bed. He rested his elbows on his knees and sighed, running his hands threw his hair. He bit his lip and stood up. He puffed out his chest and bravely wlaked downstairs. The first thing he noticed was the missing teenage girl, "Where is Emily?" He asked.

"She left."

"Why?"

Zoe shrugged and spun the fork she had around between her fingers.

"How could you not know?" He asked her.

"She just said she was going to Hailey's and to tell you if you asked." He frowned and saw down at the table.

"What's up?"

"I have a question."

"Spit it out." He said.

"Well... I don't think Gillian should be working here." She whispered.

He stood up and said, "Get out." He pointed to the door.

"Cal?" She asked, standing up.

"She is staying with us and I did not give you this job to take over. Leave. Right now." He stared at her madly.

"But-"

"Please just go." He said to her, walking to the door and opening it.

"See you tomorrow?" She asked, putting her coat on.

"Maybe." He whispered, "I might be out in the feild with Gillian."

She stepped out and stood on the porch. "Sorry, I just-"

He shut the door and walked into the kitchen. He kicked a table leg and then immediately regretted it. He sat down on a chair and massaged his foot. He then grabbed the phone and dialed Emily. "Why did you leave?" He asked when she picked up.

"I just... thought I would let you and mom talk." She whispered.

"Mom went home... I guess we will have dinner tomorrow? Want to go somewhere?" He asked her.

"Dad, Hailey and I are watching a movie, can I call you back or just talk to you tomorrow?" She asked, laughing at something Hailey was doing.

"Yea..." He whispered, hanging up. He stared at the stir fry on the stove and pulled his phone back out.

"Hello?" Gillian asked.

"Hey... I have a skillet full of food and no one to help me eat it." He chuckled, "Would you like to come over?"

"I would love to Cal, but-"

"No explaining, it's alright."

"I will see you tomorrow." She smiled and hung up. She looked at her desk that was full of papers with random plates and coffee mugs on it.

He hung up and leaned back in his chair. He got up and put all of the food in a small container and put it in the fridge. He ordered some pizza and then started putting all of the unused dishes away. He went to the living room and watched TV while he was waiting.

.:.

Gillian sighed and finished the mug of coffee that was by her computer. She stared at the last message her secret admirer had sent her.

**You are such a stanger... you know? You could be very dangerous, but whenever I see your messages those thought seem to just... dissapear... tell me who you are?**

**.:.**

He smiled and thought of what she just said.

**It may seem creepy... but I am currently looking at a picture of you and... this is how I feel. *LINK***

_**(This is the song)**_

**_Turn around,_**  
**_Turn around and fix your eye in my direction_**  
**_So there is a connection._**  
**_Now I can't speak,_**  
**_I can't make a sound to somehow capture your attention_**  
**_I'm staring at perfection._**

**_Take a look at me so you can see_**  
**_How beautiful you are._**

**_You call me a stranger, you say I'm a danger,_**  
**_But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight._**  
**_I'm broken, abandoned; you are an angel_**  
**_Making all my dreams come true tonight._**

**Gillian... I know that you don't know who I am... but if you could see me right now... you would be able to see how beautiful you are. I am currently staring at perfection.**

**.:.**

She stared at the message, reading it over and over again while she listened to the song. A small tear of happiness rolled down her face and she found herself replaying the song.

**That is the sweetest thing I have heard in a long time...**

She typed.

.:.

Cal answered the door and took the pepperoni pizza. He handed the man 20 bucks and then kicked the door shut. He went back to the living room and went to work on the pizza.

He called Gillian and left a message, "Hey... it's Cal... Sorry to call so late, I just needed someone to talk to. So if you get this... could you call me? This doesn't happen alot and i know I won't be up for talking about it tomorrow..." He chuckled and continued, "So if you could call... or just pop over?" He nodded and hung up. "Why the hell did I just do that?" He asked himself stupidly.

He soon fell asleep on the couch, all the lights off, the TV on and a pizza box on his chest.

.:.

She sighed and closed the computer, stopping the song. She grabbed her phone and played the message. "Hey... it's Cal..." She smiled at the nervousness that she could hear in his voice. "Sorry to call so late, I just needed someone to talk to. So if you get this, could you call me? This doesn't happen alot and I know I won't be up for talking about it tomorrow..." She laughed a bit, agreeing. "So if you could call... or just pop over?" She sadly looked at the message machine when the click of him hanging up sounded. She thought for aminute and then jumped up. She grabbed her jacket and keys and was soon out the door.

She knocked on Cal's door lightly. After no response she knocked a little harder. Nothing. She shrugged and opened the door. She walked through the kitchen and walked into the living room. She smiled at the sight of Cal, sprawled out on the couch, loudly snoring. She walked over and took the pizza box from his chest and set it on the coffee table. She grabbed a blanket and laid it over his body. He moved around, pulling the blaknet closer to his body. She smiled and leaned over, reaching for the TV remote. She grabbed it and switched the TV off. She looked at Cal for a minute and then lightly wiped his hair from his face. As her hand slid across his face he seemed to roll over and grab her hand. She lightly laughed and fell to her knees. "Sorry..." She whispered at his open eyes.

He stared at her for a long time, her hand still tight in his. He cleared his throat and opened his mouth, but nothing seemed to come out. He slowly lifted one finger at a time and soon let her hand free. He sat there silently.

"Um... Do you still want to talk... or?" She stood up and straighted out her dress that she had never taken off. He sat up and moved around, mkaing himself comfortable.

"Uh..." He finally mumbled. She looked at him, a small smile on her face, "Zoe... is... trying to take over the office..." He whispered.

"How?" She asked, sitting down next to him.

"She... doesn't want you working for us..."

"Of course she doesn't."

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked her.

"She is still in love with you, but doesn't want me to get in the way." Gillian said as if it was obvious.

"Oh..."

"Is that what you wanted to talk about?" She asked.

"I guess... but there was one thing..." He whispered.

"What?"

"I..." He began. He leaned in a little bit and stopped about an inch from her face, "I want to kiss you." She could feel his warm breath on her face.

"No." She whispered. She got up and backed away nervously.

"Gillian."

"The line Cal... just... no." She then quickly turned around and walked out.

He watched as her car dissapeared down the street and fell back on the couch. "Damnit!" He yelled. He kicked his shoes off and soon fell asleep.

.:.

"What the hell is wrong with you? He wanted to kiss you!" Gillian yelled at herself, driving home. She shook her head and hit the wheel, making the horn beep. She sighed and turned the radio up load, zoning out her thoughts.

**A/N: So umm... yea... i think I ended it kind of weak but i have the PERFECT ending for this one... oh and um who practically JUMPED for joy when they found out that LIE TO ME WILL BE ON MONDAY INSTEAD OF NOWEMBER 10? I KNOW THAT I DID! Gosh... that made me sooooo frickin happy! Oha nd um i wanna make our lives a little more interesting so i am gonna ask a random question and you can answer it in reveiws! im not sure how well this question thing will work but i am VERy curious... so if you could MAKE my day by answering them that would be totally AWESOME... and i will put MY answer as well ;)**

**QUESTION - What is your favorite childhood memory?**

**MY ANSWER - Ha... when my brother and I cut down a tree using shovels only... it took days but it was lotsa of fun and we felt like we accomplished something REALLY big when it fell... ^.^ We were like... 7 years old? good times... good times...**


	6. I'm Sorry

**A/N: so i am going to make some sort of schedule where i do different stories on different days, so that will be out soon so you know when to look for updates, because what im doing now isnt working and tis just total chaos! So yea... i might do more than one chapter of THAT story on the same day... it will make more sense when I explain it better. How many of you are keeping up with ALL of my stories?**

**Cal woke up with a strange pain in his back and neck, "And that's why I never sleep on the couch." He mumbled, rubbing his neck.**

He walked into the kitchen and fixed a bowl of cereal. He sat down at the table and quietly ate is, wishing Emily hadn't ditched last night. He pulled out his phone and called her, ignoring the fact that it was 7 in the morning. "Em?" He asked, hearing a slight moan.

"Why are you calling so early dad?" She asked, groggy from sleep.

"I just wanted to know how you were doing." He whispered.

"Really? Wow... I'm going back to sleep... you should too... it's Saturday, why are you up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"So you call me? Of all people?" She fell back on her pillow and stared at the roof, then jealously looked at her sleeping friend.

"Sorry love, I didn't know it was that bad talking to your father." He mumbled.

"Chill dad... it's just so early and... sorry I left last night." She whispered.

"Yeah... why did you?"

"Mom... she was going to ruin everything dad. She was just... It was supposed to be me and you."

"Well..." He said, stretching his back and moaning as it cracked.

"You guys hit it off didn't you?" Emily asked, sitting up in the bed.

"God no Emily! Why would you even think that?"

"Cause you always do."

"No... I sent her home because she is trying to take over my business." He said grumpily.

"Oh... I thought that she was going to stay, sorry I ditched like that. I need to stay with you like... all week because I a sure that mom is pissed at me." She whispered.

"Why si she pissed at you?"

"We kinda... fought?" She said nervously.

"Well I would love for you to stay, but she is going to freak when she finds out you're avoiding her."

"That's where you come in." Emily said.

"Wha?"

"You are good at making things up on the spot. Plus you have time to make it up now." She laughed and said, "I going back to sleep dad. Later." She hung up and went back to sleep.

"Wait - uh..." He sighed and set his phone down. He put his bowl in the sink and stretched, moaning at the pain in his back and neck.

.:.

Gillian arrived at the office in a purple dress that came hald way up her thigh and held to her body tightly. She saw Zoe talking to Heidi and quickly joined them, "Good morning. She said happily.

"Hi." Zoe said coldly, "I have to go now." She picked up her purse and left to her office.

"Well alright then." Gillian said, looking to Heidi, "How are you?"

"Well I was good. Until little miss 'Zoe' came and started gossiping."

"Really? Shes a gossiper? Interesting. What was she talking about?"

"I dunno... she is mad with Dr. Lightman or something? I wasn't really paying attention." She laughed and glanced to the door. "Good morning Dr. Lightman." She said happily.

He stared at the ground and rubbed his neck. He raised his head and cringed. "Oh hey..." He mumbled, walking to his office.

"Not feeling good?" She asked him.

"Naw... fell asleep on the couch and now my neck and back are killing me." He showed a small smile and stopped at the counter where Heidi and Gillian were. He rolled his head around and looked at Gillian, "Morning love."

"Good morning." She said with a smile.

He bit his lip and asked, "Cases?"

"Um, not right now... free day." She smiled and leaned against the counter.

"Hmm..." He turned and went to his office, leaving Gillian confused at the counter.

"Tell me you thought he was about to say something." She said to Heidi.

"Yeah... he looked like he was going to say more, then just left." She shrugged and Gillian went to her own office.

.:.

Cal sat down at his desk and uncomfortably moved in his chair. He was soon asleep, sprawled out on the chair, his head hanging back.

.:.

Zoe walked into his office and smiled at him. She walked over to his chair and lightly nudged his leg.

"Wha...?" He asked, his eyes heavily opening.

"Cal... I am sorry about last night." She whispered.

"Why are you here Zo?" He asked, sitting up in is chair and groaning, rubbing his neck.

"What happened to your neck?"

"Why are you dodging the question?"

"Why are YOU dodging the question." She asked with a small smile.

"Stop skipping around whatever you want to say... or you can leave."

She stared at him and sighed, "I don't want you to be mad with me."

"Maybe you should have thought of that last night when you told me you didn't want Gillian working for us - oh wait... ME." He stared at her and she made a small smile.

"I am sorry Cal... it won't happen again." She promised.

"Alright." He smiled and nodded when she walked out.

Gillian walked in as she left and watched Cal rub his neck, "Somebody should massage it."

"You offering?" He asked with a chuckle.

"If only I knew how..."

"You could try it out."

"I wouldn't want to make it worse."

"Oh come on! How worse could it possibly get."

She shook her head and walked over to him, standing behind his chair and laying her hands on his shoulders, "I have no clue how to do this."

"I dunno... just... you're smart."

"Wow, thanks... that helps me so much." She laughed and began to lightly rub hs shoulders and back.

"Ahhh... and you said you don't know how to do this." He chuckled and closed his eyes.

.:.

He was soon awake again, the pain in his back and neck was now just a small ache. He stood up and walked out, looking for Gillian, "Oi! Foster!" He said, grabbing her arm as she passed.

"What?"

"Thank you... it feels much better." She smiled and nodded.

"Your welcome... I'm glad." She walked away and Cal looked around smiling at Heidi.

He looked around a little morea nd his eyes landed on Zoe. He smoothly walked over, his hands swaying and a crooked grin on his face.

"Well you must be up to no good." She smiled and leaned against the wall.

"Well... I am feeling much better and wanted to apalogize for being so mean."

"Well there is a first for everything. But you shouldn't be apologizing... you should be forgiving or holding a grudge."

"No thank you." He slipped up in front of her and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh?" She asked, staring at him happily.

"Oh." He leaned forward and kissed her.

**A/N: WTF? Why did he kiss her? haha... leave reviews please! I have already put up two chapter in other stories... this will be my third I AM ON A ROLL!**

**QUESTION: What do you like to do for fun?**

**MY ANSWER: Hang with friends... soccer... swimming... reading... WRITING FANFICS! watch Lie to Me... watch Psych... READ FANFICS!**

**Leave your funny or creative responses IN DA REVIEWS!**


	7. I Think I Love You

**A/N: sorry...**

**He pulled away from the kiss... feeling a weird sensation.**

Gillian smiled at him and lighty stroked his chest, "What was that for?"

"Sorry..."

"Well don't be sorry Cal." she leaned in for another kiss but he backed away, letting her fall slightly.

She cleared her throat and looked at him, "Ok.."She whispred as he quietly walked away. "Cal.. wait! You can't just kiss me and walk away! She called after him.

He ignored her and walked nervously away. He looked around the office and walked into Gillian's office. She spun in her chair and stared at him. She stood up quickly as he ran over to her, "Cal...? What's wrong?" She asked, backing away.

He grabbed her face, surprisingly gently, and kissed her.

She backed away slightly, but ended up bringing her hands to his shoulders and deepening the kiss.

His hands ran through her hair and he pulled away, resting his head on her chest, panting. "Sorry love... I just had to do that." He let go and walked away.

She watch him leave the room, smoothly walking out. "C-Cal... wait!" She called after him, but stopped when the door shut. She fell onto her souch and smiled remembering what it was like. He opened the door, peeking back in with a crooked grin.

"Don't let me talk to Zoe again."

"Why?"

"Because she isn't even half as good as you."

She blushed and stared at him for a minute, "Why did you do that? Just now."

"Zoe kissed me... it didn't feel right... I knew they had to be your lips... hers just... didn't work. I'm not really good at this..." He whispered.

"At what?"

"Expressing feelings."

"I think it's cute." She stod up and walked over to him. "Cal."

"What?"

"I think I love you."

"Really?"

"Read my face."

"I can't."

"Oh please."

"No really."

"Why not?"

"I won't let myself."

"Huh?"

"I don't want to lose you... that is what ruined Zoe and me and I don't want it to happen to us. i refuse to read you no matter what."

"But we just now kissed."

"Oh I you have had me for a long time love... I just never found the courage to tell you."

"And you have had me." She glanced at the email on the computer... from her secret admirer. She then looked at Cal who immediately jumped in for another kiss. She kissed back, using one hand to shut her laptop, blocking out the man who claimed he loved her.

"Wanna know a secret?" He asked her teasingly.

"Sure...?" She guessed.

"I'm the secret admirer."

_**THE END**_

**Please leave me some reviews. I hoped you liked it. My first finished chapter story ^.^... and HAHA Zoe STILL can't get him back. Why am I sorry? CUZ ITS OVER!**


End file.
